


I'll talk for two

by zezo



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: ADHD Dakota, Age Regression/De-Aging, Autistic Cavendish, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zezo/pseuds/zezo
Summary: This work was inspired by chammycolour wonderful art go check it out on tumblrhttps://charmmycolour.tumblr.com/post/630784711054213120/charmmycolour-i-think-i-never-posted-this-baby
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish & Vinnie Dakota
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	I'll talk for two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharmmyColour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmmyColour/gifts).



> This work was inspired by chammycolour wonderful art go check it out on tumblr  
> https://charmmycolour.tumblr.com/post/630784711054213120/charmmycolour-i-think-i-never-posted-this-baby

Balthazar was nervous. There were grown ups, kids his age and unknown noises coming every way. He tugged on his mother's skirt to get her attention as she spoke with an important looking woman. 

“What's up Bal?” 

Balthazar looked around with a pained expression and let out a small upset grunt.

“I know babe, I know. But I really have to go. I wouldn't be doing so if I knew you couldn't handle it” 

He hugged her mother's leg. She raised his chin trying to smile as much as she could 

“Come on soldier, today you'll make loads of friends. Tell me about it later” 

“Ok” 

Freeing his mother's leg, he sat at a small plastic chair playing with his feet waiting for the teacher to tell him what to do. 

“HI!” 

He didn't say a word nonetheless he was shocked. Who was his assailant? He turned to see a grinning boy staring at him

“I'm Vinnie! What's your name?” 

Ah so Vinnie. He flapped his hands, smiling excitedly and ran away. What a weird kid.

“Hello, are you Balthazar Cavendish?” 

His train of thought got interrupted by a grown up, his new teacher, calling for him. To reply he simply nodded. 

“I see. Nice to meet you Balthazar, my name is Samantha. We're going to class now but don't worry you'll be able to hang out with your new friend during playtime.” 

His new friend? Did he have any friends? Oh, the lady was probably talking about Vinnie. He most surely does not count as one but it wasn't as if he was going to speak just to clarify that. 

Inside there was a word of multicolored toys, fully accessorized costumes and never ending piles of plushies 

Balthazar couldn't say he was having a bad time as he quite enjoyed resolving the puzzles most preschools assign as tasks. However he dreaded the moment these were over and he'd be left alone not knowing how to socialize. 

“RING!!!” 

And that was the bell, signaling the end of his few time of normality. Soon all kids went to play with their friends and… 

“Hey there! I like your bow tie.” 

Is that kid again? He waved his hand trying to be polite but the other took it as an invitation taking his hand and him with it dragging them to the dress up corner. 

“I like fighting the plant monsters, do you wanna fight the plant monster?” 

Before he could even think for an answer, Vinnie had already taken a sword for himself giving him a cape and a hat.

“Look it matches your clothes.”

Balthazar observed the hat. It did match his outfit. He smiled nodding at Vinnie. 

“You don't talk much. That's fine I'll just have to talk as double as much as I usually do” 

Vinnie waited for him to dress up to take his hand and brandish his sword into the air shouting

“Let's fight the plant monsters! And save the world!” 

Together they run across the room swinging their fists and weapons towards the classroom plants. Balthazar was joyous. He loved listening to Vinnie ramble about how he used to be on a secret mission in an attempt to save pistachios but later discovered that they are evil aliens so they need to destroy all plants. Obviously they weren't really going to harm any living beings, but playing as if was so fun. While he was lost in his thoughts, and they approached the next bush terrorize, Vinnie fell down hurting his knee. 

“Aaaahhh. You should probably call a teacher” 

Balthazar quickly took a bandaid out of his pocket displaying he got the situation under control. He sat down next to him and placed it as slowly and carefully as he could. 

“Just that? No get better kissie?

After sighing he agreed and kissed the other toddlers wound. 

“Thanks, Bowtie” 

“Balthazar” 

“What?” 

“My name… Balthazar” 

  
  


After listening to Vinnie ramble about the movie he watched last night during drawing time the day ended before he could even realize and his mother came to pick him up. 

“Hello babe, did you make any new friends today?” 

Balthazar smiled and nodded enthusiastically while pointing at Vinnie who waved back at him while being holed by his dad. 

“Oh you did! I'm so proud Bal! What do you think about coming tomorrow to play with your new friend?” 

“Ok mom” 


End file.
